Don't go
by Iovin-Iife
Summary: This is a story of my favorite couple Maerad and Cadvan! i love them. right so Maerad has to leave to defeat the Nameless One. Cadvans not really happy about it :P please read and review!


**Okay, I know I pretty much suck at writing but I don't care!!! Okay I was on the internet and I saw this quote from I think 'the singing' not sure…so I had to use it! So this is my first time…**

****

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO ALISON CROGGON!

Maerad was sitting in bed staring at her lyre, _I wish I could play…_ she hesitantly reached her had forword staring at the spot where her fingers used to be. Then she jumped.

"hello?" she said still a bit shaky from the shock. It was so very quiet before… unnaturally quiet.

silvia walked quickly in. "Oh! Im sorry! Did I frighten you?!"

she took a deep breath, relating herself so that weird edge was out of her voice. Where did this come from anyway? It was all so quiet and she never acted like this before. She hadent seen anyone all day. She was in her room, reading, tring to decifer the page infront of her…

then she realized silvia waiting for an answer.  
"oh, no, no u didn't." there was a pause. "im sorry silvia im feeling a bit… jumpy today?"

silvia came and sat on the bed with her. " that's alright Maerad. Quite alright. Now, why don't you go take a bath wile I get you something to wear?" she said wile helping Maerad up. Sh was hesitant, she wasn't sure what she was talking about.  
silvia realized the furrowed brow and confusion in her eyes. She returned it back with a smile and laughing softly. " He didn't tell you did he? Oh! Well you know malgorn!" she said shaking her head.  
"well what is it then?" she felt anger rise in her. _Why am I so off today? First im sad, scared, now mad? At silvia????"_

Silvias face was cast in a saddow now. "Sweety,"  
"theres an emergency meet. Im not sure the what abouts of it. I guess if u get ready we'll know soon anough…"

I didn't feel like talking now. I just nodded my head and walked past silvia. i filled the tub with a blue stuff and some pink ones too. I relaxed in the tub. Feeling the warm water press agenst my bones. I grunted at myself. _Why am I being like this?_ I took a deep soothing breath. _Get your act together Maerad…_

After the bath she felt a bit more relaxed. She hurried to her room and saw a silver dress she had not seen before on her bed. She carfuly put the delicate dress on, and gazed in the merror. It clung to her curves but les down at the waist. It was beautiful. Embrothasized with white thread along the edges. She awed at it until she heard a knock at the door.

"Maerad? Maerad, are you ready?" she knew who's voice it was.  
"uhm…" looking at the reflection once more then turning and hurring twords the door. She smiled at him wile he too, took in the eligence of her dress.

he looked up and met her eyes. "you look beautiful."  
Maerad just smiled as he made a gestor twords the door. "shall we?"  
he asked smiling brightly.  
She smiled awkwardly and nodded. Compliments that didn't have something to do with her improvements of her learning were always a bit awkward between them.

they arrived at the meet. Every one was at the table. Malgorn at the head and two seats left for Cadvan and her. He led her to the table wile he pulled out her seat. Again, she smiled awkwardly at him.  
Cadvan was staring at her, Maerad returning the gaze every so often until malgorn finally pulled the attention to him.

"Now, I am sorry for the late hour but this disistion must be discussed without further action." He took a second and met every ones gaze. "I'm sure you've all hearded of the innial attack coming from den raven?"  
_yes._ She thought hastidly, she didn't want to think of such a dark time.  
"unfortuallly, something must be done. And sooner then we thought." A pause. "word has been sent around and we must take action imediantly."He looked over at Maerad. Cadvan, seeing the gaze he was holding started to worry.  
"Malgorn, should Mearad and I leave earlier?" she said shooting up from his seat, almost sending it flying backwords on the floor.  
malgorn thankfully tore hi gaze from me and stared cadvan in the eyes. "no cadvan, I do not think that. I believe we have to send Maerad to den raven to finally silence the Nameless One."  
As Malgorn said the very true words Cadvans legs begain to shake lightly. Maerads fear washed over her quickly and seddled into her very soul. _No! wait, why! Im not ready! I need to learn more, I can't do this!"_ things she wanted to say, but her throght went so dry she couldn't even sound a squeek.  
" Cadvan, I understand the fear you have for Maerad, but with out action now we will all die."  
Cadvan looking like all life was lost and a bit angery his words came out as a rush. "you can't send an army? Plenty would risk it!"

"Cadvan without Maerad we have no chance, that is why she is here. She must surve her duty as a bard, and also a tool of the light to do what she must…" wile he was speeking Maerad considered it. _What does my life mean to any of these people? All of these people? he's right. That's why I'm here, a tool of the light. I must do this…_ she knew every word of it was true. If her life ment the safty of all those she loved and people all over innail. Anew cofadence sweeped over her. She knew the chances of her coming back were low, even as a tool of the light. Cadvan realized the chances of her at about te same time she did.

"Malgorn! Do you know the chances of her coming back? There isn't! she can't go, its not… time…?!"  
_why was he doubting her?_ Anger swept over her quickly, and before she knew it he was standing up yelling back at Cadvan.  
"Why do u doubt me?! I'm ready Cadvan! I believe I can do this!" he had turned to her and looked at her with an expression she couldn't comprehend.  
before he could speek again malgorn spoke up.  
"So its decided. Maerad will leave for Den Raven in short of two days. We'll get your things together soon. Be prepared Maerad."  
she turned from the strong gaze of Cadvan.  
"Thankyou Malgorn." She turned and began to leave the door. She stomped back angery and confused. Trying to understand why Cadvan had acted like that. _Wouldn't he want this for the light? Finally? Isn't this why he's put up with me? To use me?_  
before she could continue the thought much longer Cadvan grabbed her wrist and led her back to the house.  
"Wha-, Cadvan, let go! I don't want to talk to you right now!"  
she continued to pull her along, unanswering to her question.  
slamming the door shut behind him she took this as the time to talk. And now.  
"Cadvan of lirigon. I _demand_ to know what is wrong with you!"  
he turned suddenly and quickly holding her by her arms. His brow was furrowed deeply and he held her gaze.  
"I will _not_ let you do it, Maerad!" Cadvan said, suddenly furious.

"You can't stop me!" Maerad answered.

"Oh yes, I can," he said in the same threatening voice. "And I will."

"I thought you'd understand!" she exclaimed. "I'm doing this for Innail!"

"I understand," he replied softly. "That doesn't mean I'll let you go."

"Then you have sentenced every person in Innail to death!" Maerad cried. "If I don't go and face the Dark, Innail falls and they all die, all of them, all dead!"

"Then so be it!" shouted Cadvan. "I don't care so long as you are safe!"

A pause.

"Maerad…" whispered Cadvan. "I would rip the world into shreds to keep you with me."

**Good? Yeah it sucked I know but I love that little secene! Ahhh!!! Lol sorry! But yeah…. Please review even if u do it to tell me how much I suck. I know theyre are abunch of spelling mistakes but I don't have the books right now so sorry! Haha thnx for read'en!**


End file.
